1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decorating lamp, and particularly to a seven-color light-emitting module and a seven-color decorating lamp string comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With fast development of economy and improvement in living standard and cultural quality, decorating lamps are of great importance for decoration of high buildings, entertainment places, roads, shops, and especially sceneries in festivals and grand gathering places in cities. However, a conventional decorating lamp string comprises a monochromatic lamp and a bicolor lamp, decorating and illumination effects of which are not ideal, some of which have complex structure, high processing cost and power consumption, some of which have poor waterproof, impact resistance and electrical performance, and thus use effect and lifetime thereof are affected.
At present, some oversea products employ three-color self-flashing LEDs to overcome drawbacks in decoration and illumination caused by the monochromatic lamp and the bicolor lamp. However, since interelectrode voltage of the three-color self-flashing LED cannot be effectively regulated in a range of rated voltage, it always operates in an abnormal state, which not only affects use effect and lifetime, but also makes it impossible to serially connect tens of three-color self-flashing LEDs to city power. Therefore, present circuit design usually employs a transformer to step down or decreases the number of three-color self-flashing LEDs to prevent the interelectrode voltage from exceeding the rated voltage. However, this makes the circuit complex in structure, causes a limited application range since few lamps can be connected for a lamp string, and affects aesthetic appearance and use of the decorating lamp string since a step down transformer is employed. In addition, since the lampshade is not firm enough and improper designed, it is prone to be broken due to impact and squeezing; since the lampshade uses transparent materials, light-mixing and light-emitting effect are poor, and aesthetic appearance is affected. Besides, as one three-color self-flashing LED is opened and does not operate, the rest of the three-color self-flashing LEDs serially connected thereto will not emit light, and the lamp string cannot operate normally.